1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading and transmitting apparatus, an image checking data generating method, and a program for controlling the method, and more particularly to an image reading and transmitting apparatus provided with functions for reading images and transmitting the images to other devices or apparatuses, such as a copier, a fax, a scanner, an image checking data generating method applied to the image reading and transmitting apparatus, and a program for causing a computer to execute the image checking data generating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image reading and transmitting apparatuses that read images and transmit the read images to other devices or apparatuses are adapted to permit checking the read image before transmitting if it is desired to do so. A first prior art apparatus carries out conversion processing on the read image data such as resolution conversion, image layout conversion, color conversion, in order to tailor the read image to the capabilities of a display, such as resolution, image layout, color reproducibility, and then transfers the converted image data to the display, to thereby permit checking (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H03-245677).
Furthermore, a second prior art apparatus carries out reading an image twice, to generate an image suited to the capabilities of a display by the first reading, and generate image data for transmission by the second reading (e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H09-102846).
Also in the case where the read image data is transmitted to a storage device and stored therein, the first prior art apparatus is applied to display the stored image data for checking at a later time.
However, as stated above, to generate image checking data with the first prior art apparatus based on the image data stored in the storage device, the time-consuming image conversion processing is involved at the time of checking, thus requiring an undesired waiting time before the user checks the image checking data. Thus, there is a desire to eliminate the waiting time.
In the second prior art apparatus as well, the time-consuming reading processing must be performed twice before the read image data is transmitted to another device or apparatus after checking, thus entailing a long time period before the transmission processing is complete.